Salvation
by Holly Morrison
Summary: After being missing for a month, a break in the case lead John and Dorian to Valerie
1. Chapter 1

It had been a miserable month to say the least. At this point in his life, John Kennex had adapted quite well to the harsh reality of law enforcement. Keeping all feelings suppressed, besides his anger, allowed him to be successful throughout his career. This case triggered new emotions John didn't previously believe he had the ability to feel any longer. Sheer and utter panic for someone he cared so deeply about, more than he should. Her beauty had a way of radiating through the sterile precinct each and every day. John lived for the moment when their hands brushed softly in passing, or when glancing around the room they catch eyes and his heart skips a beat. He woke up every morning in anticipation to see her bright eyes look up at him in admiration, her beaming smile and soft touch.

His Val. That man took his Val. God knows what he could have done to her in the weeks she was missing; John didn't think he had it in him to find out. On the surface, he could see she had been physically abused. Deep bruising stretched down the curves of her body, cuts were scattered here and there, each violation of her delicate soft skin served as a bitter reminder to John of his failure to protect her. John should have put more stock into the strange happenings before her disappearance. He remembers Val telling him of mysterious phone calls at night and flowers on her door step. Edward Foggerty, he is a sick man with a sick obsession for women, and the intention to court Val and eventually create a replica android.

Those three weeks Valerie was missing was by far the worst month in John's life. Although deeply depressed and fearful, John did not give up his search, not for one second, Val would have done the same for him.

John knew they caught the son of a bitch when, in a panic, proposed they come up with a deal. He would hand over Detective Stahl if the precinct agreed to give him classified sexbot blueprints and turn a blind eye to let him escape. John and Dorian drove to the coordinates given by this secret admirer, a mere hologram image of the blue prints thanks to Rudy's genius. Arriving at an old Victorian home 20 miles south of the city, a large man ushered them inside after scanning their bodies for any weapons. These "guards" led them all down into the basement, and to a large room with a desk, a bed and what appeared to be a cage for a very large animal, inside, was Val. John and Valerie locked eyes for the first time in one long, miserable month. Her once bright eyes now dull and nearly lifeless. Her body hung loosely by handcuffs slung around a large hook dangling from the ceiling of the cage, her feet hardly touching the floor. Tears streamed down her thin face and she let out a sound of disbelief and joy.

"John" she muttered desperately. "oh god John" she cried

"Shut up you ungrateful Bitch! Look at all I've given you and all you can talk about is your precious John! How dare you?!" Bellowed a fowl looking man from behind the large desk.

It took every ounce of John's self control to not reach across the desk and grab the man by the throat. His self-restraint only got him so far.

"Hey watch your mouth you son of a bitch, you'll be sorry you ever laid a hand on that women, I swear to god I will hunt you down and kill you mercilessly for hurting her you-"

BAM

* * *

This is my first Fanfic ever so tell me what you think! Reviews would make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the gunshot set off a series of rushed panicked retaliation. Dorian was grazed in the arm, and seemingly undeterred by this smashed the desk, knocking out Foggerty and two others in the process. Amidst the confusion John took the opportunity to grab Valerie. Retrieving the keys in a pile of brush that was once a desk, John rushed over to the cell door and began to unlock it.

Valerie had her eyes clamped shut, her small body wracking with tremors. Her breath started to come out in short ragged spurts.

" Val- Valerie it's me, it's Detect- it's John! Valerie Stahl listen to me I'm here" John Stammered in desperation. Her sobs continued to wrack her body and John finally unlocked the stubborn door. Wasting no time he scooped her up and burst through the doors and up the stairs.

"No, no, no don't touch me… please no" "John.. I need.. John. Get your hands off of me" Valerie sobbed as she weakly pushed against John's chest.

"Shhh Valerie it's me shhh it's okay. Look at me, sweetheart look, shhhh"

Valerie continued to struggle weakly as John made it back out to the car with Dorian following closely behind him.

" The ambulance should be here soon, John."

" Thanks buddy, you kicked ass back there" John replied in appreciation. John directed his attention to the distraught women in his arms, her eyes shut tightly as her body continued to tremble. Tightening his grip he leaned down and whispered softly in her ear,

" Valerie, open your eyes, it's all over your going home baby."

Valerie looked up into John's eyes and he watched the fear melt away with his words as she buried her head into his chest and wept silently.

" Shhh it's over, your safe, your safe with me…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later sitting in the quite confines of a bland hospital room, everything seemed so surreal. Concentrating on the rheumatic rise and fall of Valerie's chest, John was lulled into a state of relative calm. Thanks to Dorian, Foggerty and his men were all in custody; Dorian was now with Rudy making necessary repairs to his injured arm. Valerie on the other hand, was suffering from a concussion, two fractured ribs, severe dehydration and malnutrition, along with her many cuts and bruises that decorated her porcelain skin. John's lack of self-restraint yet again failed him as he lightly placed his hand against her cheek, stoking his thumb up and down her battered face. He laid his head down upon the mattress holding on to her hand to assure him that she is there, that this is neither hologram nor any figment of his imagination. Flesh and blood, beautifully crafted organically, cells and bones and all the wonderful attributes to his human love.

A subdued movement beneath John stirred him from his troubled sleep; he quickly looked down to see Valerie opening her eyes, her face masked with confusion and fear.

"Where am I- wha- John?!" Valerie sputtered in frenzy. John delicately took hold of her shoulders, rubbing up and down her arms soothingly

" Your in the hospital, Val. Everything is gonna be ok, Foger- er um that man is in Jail." Valeries grimace at the mention of Fogerty's name did not go unnoticed by John, guilt instantly washed over him for making her feel worse.

"How are you feeling?" John inquired, still rubbing up and down her thin frame.

"Ok, homesick" replied Valery staring intently into John eyes.

"Valery- I- I missed you so much. Without you, I couldn't function. God I am just so happy to see your beautiful face." Valerie simply wrapped her arms tightly around John's torso in response. Her face buried deep in his chest, he placed his head atop hers and once again rubbed soothingly along her battered body. Valery urged him down, and kicking off his shoes, John joined her under the covers and snaked his arms around her torso once again. After the day's tiresome events, they had all found salvation.

* * *

Well thanks for reading, I know its a pain but I would really appreciate any and all reviews. Good or bad, I would love to get some feedback to determine if I want to continue writing, thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Well I was actually going to leave my fix there, but I suppose there is more to say! I'm not sure how far I will take this, but I'm enjoying writing it. And as always, reviews really prompt me to continue writing. I hope you like this latest installment!

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated in any way shape or form. Fox owns this all!**

After a couple days spent at the hospital recuperating from her injuries, it was finally time for Valerie to go home. Joh had been buzzing in anticipation all day to finally escort her home, something he knows she has been longing since her abduction. Although physically able to cope with day to day happenings with not too much discomfort ( her ankle was still healing) john was worried about her emotional welfare. Her slight flinching and distant staring didn't do unnoticed by him. His concern for Valerie stemmed from the heavy psychical evidence that indicates severe abuse. Valerie had not yet shared what she had endured during those long three weeks, and John knew he didn't have it in him to press her while she was in such a fragile state. In the year that they have known each other, and the three months they have been somewhat seeing each other romantically, John had never seen her so vulnerable. Although at first he relished at the chance to hold her and console her, knowing the reason for her heartache ripped him to shreds. John had every intention to spend time at her home with her, make sure she is eating and sleeping alright, making sure she is smiling and laughing enough. He needed to show her how their companionship had turned into something more, something like deep love and caring. The month that she was gone was a wake up call for this detective, Valerie meant more to him than he could ever imagine, he was looking forward to the opportunity to express his love to her, through not only his words but his actions. Pulling up to the hospital, john parked his car and made his way inside the hectic building. Having brought Valerie flowers her first day, John did not want to make her feel suffocated or embarrass her. Instead In his hand he clutched her favorite latte from the coffee shop down the road from her apartment. John found his way to her room, and knocking lightly on the door, he peeked his head through. Valerie was sitting on the bed, dressed in light wash jeans and her favorite fuzzy zip up sweater. Looking as fragile as ever, john looked at her bruises wjth resentment, and pushing those feelings aside he plastered a broad smile across his face.

" Hi Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" John asked lovingly as he came to stand above her. Valerie looked up at him with a sad sort of smile " John.. Hi" she spoke quietly. John had noticed since her return she has developed a tendency to speak very softly, if she speaks at all. The fear john had for her was unimaginable, he prays every night that the horrid man had not robbed Valerie if her once spunky and upbeat personality. He reminded faithful that she would get back to the old Val, all she needed was time, patience, and unconditional love.

John knelt down on his knees to be at eye level and placed the coffee cup in her little trembling hands. He put his large hands by her sides and rubbed her lovingly. "That is for you, Val. Now what do you say we head home, okay?" John questioned, enthusiasm clear in his deep voice. Valerie's eyes instantly lit up and she smiled genuinely for the first time since her return. Taking that as a yes, John Stood up and snaked an arm around her waste, he helped her walk down the corridor with her advanced cast numbing some of the pain in her ankle. Home. Home with his Val. John felt truly optimistic for the first time in his life.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Val, I hope this isn't too presumptuous of me, I know we have only been seeing each other a short time and all. But I- well I was thinking maybe, for the time being anyway, you weren't, you know, er- alone. Well, what I'm trying to get at is that um-" John rambled awkwardly as he pulled into the parking lot of Valerie's apartment complex and put the car in park. He turned to face her trying to gage any sort of reaction from Val, but she sat expressionless listening to his nonsense.

" How about we go up, pack a bag for you and you stay with me at my place for a bit. My place being closer to the precinct, and well you really shouldn't be driving with your concussion and bad foot and all, and I'd be happy to come get you in the mornings, but you know gas. Well not that all the gas money in the world isn't worth seeing you!" John's words continued to fail him. "I like to see you- I love seeing you! I just figured, you know this wou-" Valerie cut him off mid- sentence by quietly reaching over the center console to grab his hand, intertwining their fingers, she looked up with eyes full of understanding. John's anxiety melted away and he let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Bringing her hand up to his lips, eyeing the bruises scattered along her feeble arm, he softly placed a kiss on her knuckles never breaking eye contact with her. They sat like that for a few moments, looking into eachothers eyes, clinging, breathing, loving.

"You ready to go up baby?" John asked, breaking the silence. Valerie simply nodded and together they slowly made it up to her apartment, Valerie holding tightly to his hand all the while.

Two hours later, after a quick and much needed trip to the grocery store, John and Valerie were finally back at his apartment. Unbeknownst to Valerie, John had been preparing for her to stay with him, so he had a nice room made up for her in his private den located right off the kitchen. Having an open floor plan, he knew there wasn't a lot of privacy or space but he thought the den would do nicely. They had only been seeing each other romantically a very short time, sleeping over each others apartments a couple of times, and of course, they had been sharing personal space. Given the recent happenings, John knew that Valerie would be a bit tentative and need some space for a while, not too much though seeing as how he wanted to live together during this time of healing. Damn when did I get to be such a pansy John thought when he realized all the time and effort he was putting in for this woman, this beautiful, bruised, hurting women that he so badly wanted to hold. There goes that mister sensitive shit again, Dorian would likely point out to me John thought with a smirk. Maybe he should give Dorian a call and have him come over for a movie night, John knew how fond Valerie was of him, surely it would make her feel better. Tomorrow he'll ask him about it, for tonight John just wanted to concentrate on getting some food in Valerie's belly and settling them in.

" Valerie! Sweetheart what do you feel like having for dinner?" John Called out has he unloaded the groceries scanning for a potential meal. With no response, John walked over to the Den and knocked softly against the door. John placed his ear against the door and quiet sniffling could be heard from inside. Shit. She's crying. Shit shit shit, what do I do? John thought frantically looking around. After further prompting, and being as sensitive as possible, Valerie finally emerged from the Den, walking with only a slight limp thanks to her highly shock absorbent cast. Dressed in her flannel patterned pajama pants and a simple tank top, John could guess the reasoning behind her reluctance for him to see her. Being more exposed than she was in her hospital gown, John could see the full capacity of her injuries. Deep, dark bruises sullied the majority of her skin, covering her chest and down her slim arms. John could even make out a hand print harshly clashed against her white skin. Clearing his throat, John took a step towards her and reached down to grab her hand. Once again he placed a subtle kiss upon her skin, then peppered feather light kisses down the length of her arm, along her chest and her neck, finally making his way to her lips. Me placed a very gentle kiss against her lips, not pushing for anything further, all he wanted to convey that we was there. Valerie leaned into his embrace, burying her head in his chest while John rubbed her body softly up and down. "Thank you John" Valerie mumbled so quietly John nearly missed it. John simply kissed the top of her head and leaned into her ear. " How does ordering some ramen for dinner sound?"

Ugh I don't know how I feel about this chapter, let me know! Should I continue or is it best left here? Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
